Can't you hear it?
by Suga Bee
Summary: And a story was told that proved that caged birds never sang. Different couples, rated for sexual themes, and later chapters.


**Good morning! This is Suga Bee here, with my first Fruits Basket entry. :) I hope this good, because I've usually only written Hetalia ones, so this is the start of something new.**

**This story is really Kureno centric, with him fallig between Akito and Arisa, and maybe even a few others. No OCs, just good ol love, hate, sex, pain. **

**Please read and review, be honest, but don't be rude. I'm willing to write any idea, any couple, and will LOVE any feedback you guys have. Tell me what to do and I'll do it just for you! **

**I make dreams come true!**

* * *

><p>The rain fell in a sheer, trembling silence. Sheets of crystals slow and tame beat upon the glass like bullets, awakening me with a shuddering start.<p>

I was usually dragged out of my dreams with this rain, something about such violent forces with little sound was unnerving, and sometimes I'd restlessly lie awake for hours, pondering the intricate workings of how I became who I am, how I lost who I was, and how such happenings started on a rainy day much like this one.

I wasn't sure what had happened or what I had done, but suddenly, a veil had been pulled from my eyes, and birds had flocked away from me in a shivering exodus that left feathers like a dusty cloud, and suddenly, I was free.

_It had rained all the way home, and all that night, and when God had come into my room, her hair and her eyes were drenched, and her anger was like a monsoon about to drown the entire city. _

_Akito was so small, her raven hair sopped to her forehead and her fists curled ready to strike. What had I done? As a teenager, I had thought I should rejoice, but as my God stood before me and wept, my heart clenched hard and tears had sprang in my mind. _

I stop my thoughts with a hand across my eyes, hoping for that numbing sleep to wash over me again, whisk me away from this cell confinement, from my prison, because I grow tired of pretending with him. I hurt to think I've lost a part of myself, and with a biting force I fight back tears, because sometimes I do believe that I should have left that crying girl years ago with words like, "It's no longer my problem," or "I'm sorry, but I can't."

But just like now, I was weak, and she had me wrapped around her tiny puppeteer fingers with invisible strings and a bond that didn't even chain me anymore.

In breaking free, I lost my wings.

In shattering whatever it was that had broken that day and distressed her so, I had lost my entire self.

I was such a fool. I still am such a fool.

I began to think of things like a girl with hair like summer waves and eyes like hardened jade, and for whatever reason the warm feel of embraces from soft bodies and the brush of smiling lips.

"Kureno?"

With practice sweetness, I turn toward the voice that beckoned through the dark and answered.

"Yes, Akito? What do you need?"

Though I can't see her form, I can feel her icy fingers trail through the light folds of my kimono and grab greedily at the flesh. I suppressed a shiver, and held my breath as her words bit back at me.

"Why do I have to need something? Can't I just talk to my lover, to my little birdie, because I can? You act like I'm being a spoiled child."

Her last statement almost sounded sulky, but I knew better. She always did this, made you rethink yourself, made you doubt yourself.

"No, no, I merely want you to always be happy, that's why I asked first." My hands came up to catch her falling locks of hair as she straddled me beneath the sheets, her weight like feathers and the cold of a sickness clung to her. My body reacted instinctually though, as her hands ran down my stomach, nails flicking up and grazing so softly that she left goose bumps in her wake, lips ghosting by cheek, hot breath in my ear.

"Oh come on, don't be so formal. I was worried, you haven't slept well these past few nights. Can't God look after her animals?" Plaguing me again with those fast hands, she rolled her thumbs slowly over my nipples, a gasp escaping from my lips just as she brought me into a deep kiss.

So like her to feign caring, love, anything of the sort. But it didn't matter, my body was at her commands as she drew back, my trembling lips following her as she shied away.

This was part of her game.

She wanted to know if I wanted it, wanted to make sure she wasn't dragging the emotions out. Akito wanted true lust to pool in my eyes and that hot feeling in my groin to give her what she needed, a release from the pain of living.

This was the only pleasure I knew, and how I wanted it so bad suddenly.

There was a smirk of pure thorns on her as I leaned forward, arms bound behind her as I kissed her furiously, tilting her world beneath mine as I took control, leading with all the movements I knew would settle her.

Fingers working lazily at her boyish locks, chest pressed tightly against hers, her whole weight supported on my thighs as she moaned softly, so suddenly that I almost broke from her tight lipped kiss as we mingled.

She smelled of hydrogen peroxide and of salt water, and her tongue tasted like medicine as she licked at me and craved for some sort of dominance as she always wished.

But it wasn't anything new, loving her always brought these signs.

I felt her chest pant heavily against mine, pressing her small breast into me with a slight body heat and aroused, blushed skin. My hands opened the front of her robes as my mouth trailed down to nip at her overly sensitive skin.

Akito threw her head back as I latched onto a cluster of nerves, my teeth and tongue teasing her as my hands moved lower, fingers sliding against the one thing Ren couldn't change. Opening her up, I felt her strained voice ask me to move my sinful hands inside of her.

Sweat was beading on my brow as she showered me with light kisses, her shoulders bare as she slid off the silk sleeves and leaned back on her hands so I could reach deeper into her woman hood, and find the place that could give her release.

"AH!" She gasped and I had to strain to keep from coming, her arms absolutely trembling as I picked my weight up off my knees and forced her against the ground, rubbing and rubbing at her pulsing organ as she cried softly out beneath me. The moon light from a close window basked on her naked chest, throwing its rays in slits and bars that glistened with perspiration and blush. I saw marks like little cheery patches, or sakura petals, and knew they weren't from me.

She had laid with almost all of the zodiac, except the smaller ones like Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji.

She liked Black Haru for his strength and dominance, Shigure because of his fawning words and writers lilt, and Hatori for those skilled hands of his. I had even caught a glimpse and heard the feral cries of passion as she was tended too by the females in our group, though I doubt she knows I know.

Akito could have anyone in her bed at any time, yet she had me tied to her day and night.

As I hastened my tempo, she made no move to help me in my sexual distress, my hardened member aching as I denied myself any pleasure.

Her hands, like girlish hands too young to be wrapped up in a situation as this, came up and grasped my shoulders, curling over my shoulder blades which flexed and rolled with my vigorous movements. I remember her telling me it's like 'Feeling the budding wings of a baby bird.'

I hated when she said such things. And as her climax heightened, she arched her back, face falling into the crook of my neck, biting blindingly hard as she held back her scream.

And just like that, it was over.

Her body shook with her orgasm as I pumped my fingers for a good after shock, her nails leaving red marks down my back and the bruise on my neck felt like it was bleeding. But never did she ask for me to take her, never did she think twice about the coursing, blood filled organ that was hurting and screaming at me as my body pled for some release.

She simply rolled away from me, pulling the covers tight around her, and drifted to sleep.

**-VV-**

I wept.

And not because of my forgotten climax, or because she was cold to touch and her budding breasts were hard and she always kissed like needles and her eyes never met mine and she never called out my name, but because I knew there was no love, there never was any love, just ties and chains and names of people she had at her disposal.

Sex was good. Hell, sex was great when she could have any flavor.

But it hurt that no matter how much I poured out, I could never be filled.

And as her arm lazily pulled me closer to her, I swallowed back the memories of the girl I had met in the store, who had fire in her eyes, and the world in her smile, and how much absolute adoration I had pent up for her, even knowing that loving her would mean the end of Akito.

The rain beat against the windows as a vein of lightning split the sky, my thoughts fogging hazily as dreams crept on.

_'Can't you hear it, Kureno? That sound of breaking?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...so sad. :( <strong>

**I'm year of the Rooster, so I've always been drawn to Kureno's character. **

**Yes, I know there might be some OOC. Just bare with me. **

**Post what animal you are! Post ideas, post your fave couples, post ANYTHING. :) **

**So lets see how this story goes shall we? **

**From Suga Bee**

**P.S. Happy New Years and lots of love to you my readers! **


End file.
